bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hide and Go Seek
Plot While on vacation in the Caribbean the guppies must hide from a pirate.Will their hiding places be a total bust? Transcript (The episode starts off with the guppies at the Caribbean they're playing in the sun.) Molly: "This is the life.I love the Caribbean." Gil: "Me too." Goby: "I love playing in the sun." Nonny: "On such a hot day like this day." Oona: "The Caribbean is full of surprises." Zach: "I agree." Leah: "Me too." Deema: "Hey guys do you think this is the place where we went on for vacation." Molly: "Uh yeah." Deema: "And guys ya think our vacation might go underway when some pirates try to ruin our fun." Nonny: "I hope not." Gil: "But why do you ask." (Something comes at their vacation hut.) All: "Uh oh." (A pirate appears on the dock.) Deema: "It's it's." All: "The pirates." Molly: "Everyone back inside." (They quickly swam inside.) Deema: "Someone close the door." (The guppies closed the door leaving the pirate outside.) Molly: "That was close." Zach: "The pirates are gonna ruin our vacation if we don't figure out an idea soon." Leah: "I have an idea.Find a hiding place." Molly: "Do what Leah told us guys.Find a hiding place from the Pirates." (The guppies split up and find hiding places.Molly,Zach and Leah hid in the vents.) Molly: "There's no way that the pirates won't find us in here." Zach: "Glad we chose this spot." Leah: "Now we must listen and see what happens next." (Gil and Oona hid under their beds.) Gil: "This must be the place where the pirates don't know where we we're." Oona: "Nice idea of a hiding place." (There was a knock on the guppies's vacation hut.) All: (Gasping). Deema: "Oh no someone is at our doorstep." Nonny: "We gotta hide." (They split up to find hiding places Deema and Nonny hid behind the curtains and Goby hid in the kitchen closet.Mr and Mrs Grouper opened the front door.) Mr Grouper: "Guppies there's someone we really like you to meet." Mrs Grouper: "I wonder where the guppies are." Pirate: "I was on the dock when they ran off." Mr Grouper: "Maybe they're playing hide and go seek." Mrs Grouper: "Yeah that must be it." Pirate: "Ya know pirates love hide and go seek." Mr Grouper: "Ready or not kids." Mrs Grouper: "Here we come." Molly: "Oh no the pirate is in our home." Leah: "And that's not all the other guppies are gonna be found if they don't find a hiding place and quick." Zach: "I hope they find one soon." (Meanwhile Oona Gil and Bubble Puppy are hiding in the closet.) Oona: "We gotta find another place to hide quick." Gil: "C'mon." Mr Grouper: "I wonder where the kids have gone." Mrs Grouper: "Yeah." Pirate: "They'd never had a chance to say hello to me." (While they're searching Oona Bubble Puppy and Gil sneak downstairs and hide with Deema and Nonny.) Gil: "Hey guys." Oona: "Mind if we hide with you." Deema: "Uh yeah." Nonny: "Why not." Gil: "Shh they'll know where we we're." Pirate: "What was that." Mr Grouper: "Why don't we look downstairs." Mrs Grouper: "Alright." Gil: "Here they come c'mon let's find another place to hide." Oona: "Alright." Mr Grouper: "There's only one place we haven't look outside." Deema: "Hey Goby can we hide with you." Goby: "Of course." Gil: "Shh they'll hear us." Pirate: "Is that coming from the kitchen." Mr Grouper: "I think so." Mrs Grouper: "They must be there." Pirate: "Watch out kids I'm coming closer and closer and I got you cornered and.Aha." Gil: "You found us." Goby: "You sure did."Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures